


Promptio Interruptio or Goodbye My Erectile Friend

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Inspired by Real Events, Interruption, M/M, Masturbation, Song fic, Teasing, blowjob, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Gladio and Prompto are getting it on...that is, until Prompto loses the mood.





	Promptio Interruptio or Goodbye My Erectile Friend

Gladio reclined on the bed, smile mirrored by the face looming above him. He wished they were out of their clothes already, but they’d get there.

“Should I turn off the music?”

“Nah, it’s fine,” replied Prompto, who was straddling his hips and leaning forward, about to kiss him. “It’s not that sappy stuff you love, I barely notice it.”

Indeed, there was music playing-nondescript rock at the moment, Gladio had been running his Moogle Music account on random shuffle all day and neglected to turn it off when he left to meet for dinner. It was still on when they came back to his place afterwards. Prompto loved to tease him for his taste in music. He wasn't above listening to the occasional syrupy love song. Or a hundred of them.

Right now though, he was teasing him in other ways. Leaning forward to kiss him, grinding his hips downwards for a few seconds before pulling back and then doing it all over again, a cheeky grin on his face the whole time.

“Evil little tease,” Gladio growled when Prompto had eased off yet again, straightening up and looking down at him smugly.

Smug. Not something he ever would have expected from the sweet-faced blond but there it was, simultaneously adorable and sexy as hell. He wanted to fix it there permanently and wipe it right off, all at the same time.

“Yeah, but you know you love it, big guy,” he replied, head tipping back and shoulders shaking for just a second as he laughed, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he looked down again.

Gladio grabbed Prompto by the hips, immobilizing as he pushed his own upwards, slowly, forcefully. With a small gasp, Prompto fell forward, catching himself and bracing his hands above Gladio’s shoulders just in time to stop them from ending up with matching concussions.

“Mmmh, Gladio…” there was a bit of whining in his voice at the friction between them. He sat back up and started pulling Gladio's t-shirt upwards. “Little help?” he pleaded.

Not one to refuse, he obligingly sat up and let Prompto drag the shirt over his head and drop it unceremoniously to the floor. Relieved of the garment, he reached up and did the same for Prompto, who then descended on him again, this time to flick his tongue across one nipple and scrape a thumbnail across the other.

The points of differing sensation fueling his arousal, he started shifting to roll them over- Prompto on his back was what he really wanted right now but it seemed the blond had other ideas- “Oh no you don't!” Prompto laughed and quickly moved to hold him down by the shoulders. Gladio could easily overpower him, but he was taken by surprise and decided to go with it. “I think you need to stay still.”

“Oh is that how you're playing it tonight?” Gladio asked gruffly.

“Mmmhmm,” came the reply, the smug grin from earlier returning, accompanied by a light blush rising to emphasize the scatter of freckles across his cheeks.

“And what are you planning to do while I stay still?”

Prompto sat up again and looked at him in mock contemplation, stroking his chin for added effect. “Well you're still wearing pants so I think they'll need to go.”

“And then?”

“Well I guess I'll have to take my pants off too.”

Gladio started reaching towards his belt, “I can help with that.”

His hand was swatted away. “Nope!”

“Oh come on!”

“Stay there.” Prompto giggled and climbed off of the bed. When he was standing again, he turned around and undid his belt and zipper. With an enticing shake of his ass (and Gladio couldn't help but to imagine it moving like that against his dick, which served only to turn him on even more) and a grin over his shoulder, his jeans dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them, then did the same with his boxers. “Your turn!” he announced merrily.

Gladio stretched his arms back to rest under his head, and flashed a wicked grin. “Okay.” Unbuckling his belt and tugging on the zipper, Prompto then looked at him expectedly. “What?”

“You’re laying down and it’s kinda hard to peel off leather that’s practically painted on you. It looks hot but it’s a pain to get off.”

“You said not to move. Who am I to disobey?”

“Fine. You can move if you want your pants off, I can't lift you.”

With an exaggerated huff, he arched his back just enough to make it easier to facilitate removal. Prompto wrestled them down and off before getting back on the bed and making his way back up between Gladio's legs, the tip of his hardened dick dragging along the length of Gladio's- causing him to squirm and let out a stream of curses- as he did. “Unnnnnh Prom.

“Yeah?”

“You're torturing me here.”

“Torturing you?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Sorry. Ummm what if I just do this?”

Apparently “this” meant straddling him again and sitting up in such a way that the length of Gladio's erection was cradled right between Prompto's cheeks. He wiggled against it a little and again, Gladio swore and failed to hold still.

“Oh, sorry,” said Prompto with feigned innocence. “I didn't mean to _torture_ you that way. Maybe we should hold still.” He reached back and slid his palm against Gladio’s length, still resting in the same groove. Gladio was sure he had purposely grazed his hand over the head before coming to rest on the shaft. He shuddered and Prompto slid his hand up and down a few times, wiggling a bit more as he did.

“Prom, I swear- I swear to the Six-“

“Hmmm?” Prompto had now taken his hard-on in his other hand and was stroking it in time with the other hand on Gladio. Sweet fucking Ifrit’s ass, how did he do that? The innocent, nonchalant act got him every time even though was well aware that it was just that- an act; Prompto knew exactly what he was doing.

“Feels good?” He asked sweetly.

“Fuck yes,” Gladio replied, his breath catching, hips jerking upwards.

“Oh good!” Prompto circled his hips a few times without removing his hands and let out an inarticulate noise of his own before releasing his grip and crawling backwards. There was that sensation of hard flesh on hard flesh again, and then Prompto was free of him, straddling his knees and lowering his mouth towards Gladio’s dick. He swirled his tongue around the top a few times, gave it a few quick sucks. His arousal was bordering on painful at this point and it wasn't going to take much more from that hot, sweet mouth to completely short out his circuits. As it was, it was taking all of his self control to refrain from fuckng that cute, freckle-littered face.

As if reading his mind, Prompto looked up and slowly ran his tongue over his lips, then holding down Gladio’s hips with all his weight, lowered his head again and began to blow him in earnest, his head moving up and down, not along his full length just yet but working towards it. Gladio’s eyes squeezed closed in pleasure, and then opened again to savor- as best as he could in the moment- the sight of that mouth working on him.

“Fuuuuuuck Prom,” he was about to tell him that he was close and just to keep doing exactly what he was doing when the blond head suddenly stopped moving. When he didn't resume after a few seconds, Gladio grew confused. “Hey, Prom, you ok? What are you doing?”

Slowly, the object of his concern lifted his head, letting Gladio fall from his mouth. He looked directly at Gladio, the earlier flirtatious looks completely gone from his face, a distressed expression left behind.

“What's wrong?”

“Why is there a song about dinosaurs dying?”

“What?”

“The song that's playing now!”

“What? I don't know any songs like that!”

“Listen!”

He didn't say anything for a moment, listening as directed. Sure enough, there came the lyrics:

 _Crying with dinosaurs, 'cause I don't want them to leave_  
_The planters and carnivores, soon their world will end_  
_Crying with dinosaurs, 'cause I don't want them to leave_  
_The fires and asteroids will soon make war with them._

“Huh, ok. Never heard this one before. Guess that's a kinda depressing song.”

“Yeah!”

“Well um, I guess we can finish up here and maybe I can remove it from my account?”

Prompto looked wounded.

“What?”

“Dude, I'm sorry. I can't. Dinosaurs...dying? Come on.”

“You're going to leave me hanging here over a ridiculous song?” Later, this would make a hilarious story. If he were a bystander to it happening to anyone else, he'd never let them live it down. But right now it was his dick that wasn't getting the last bit of attention that it needed so this was, of course, serious.

Prompto's lower lip quivered just a little. Oh man. Was he going to cry?

“Don't- please don't cry. You're not going to cry are you?”

“What? No, it's just...weird. I dunno. It feels...I don't know, I just can't. I'm sorry!”

Glancing down and away from his face, he could see that Prompto had gone soft. Astrals. Did it really upset him that much?

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah. Like I said, it just weirded me out.”

“Okay. Um, give me a few minutes here, I'll be right back.”

Gladio got up and walked uncomfortably to his bathroom, took himself in hand and conjured up the images that had been his reality just minutes ago. Thankfully the interruption hadn't had too much of an adverse effect on him, and it only took a few quick strokes before he was spent over the sink. He rinsed it down and washed his hands before returning to the bed. Prompto was looking slightly mournful.

“I'm sorry!”

“It's ok. I'm...just glad it wasn't anything more serious. It'll probably be funny tomorrow. Or maybe sometime next week. Now, why don't I go remove that song right now. I'd rather not repeat this experience.”

“Yeah me too.”

When the offending song was indeed clear of his Moogle Music account, he returned to the bed. Prompto’s mood seemed lighter again. “Well, now that you've had a few minutes to recover, you good?”

“Yeah I think so.”

“Oh good. Because if you think I'm going to let you get away with all that teasing earlier, you've got something else coming.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song cited here is a real one: My Reptile Friend by Shiny Toy Guns. 
> 
> So there I was a few weeks ago, minding my own business, smutting it up, Spotify on random shuffle. And I suddenly realized that there was a song about dead dinosaurs playing. Dead. Dinosaurs. No, seriously. And I was so weirded out that I just couldn't keep going. And I joked about leaving the poor characters hanging in the moment. And then I thought "But what if this actually happened to them?" 
> 
> And this ridiculous little fic was born. 
> 
>  
> 
> [You can listen to the song here.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IXGvC9vrYgs)
> 
>  
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IXGvC9vrYgs


End file.
